


Southern Discomfort Fanarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [19]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl - Freeform, Fanart, Giftart, Ritual, Southern Discomfort: Cursed, Voodoo, altar, daryl dixon - Freeform, snake - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated (and updating my own), I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from 'Southern Discomfort', by: KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Discomfort Fanarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/gifts).



> I know this is not really a scene from the fic and the altar is set up all wrong, I'm sure, but this fic is a gift piece for KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic based off of wonderful, AMAZING fanfic series, 'Southern Discomfort'. It truly is amazing work, go read it and give her love.  
> :P I actually started this pic when part one of the series was completed. Receiving a reply from Katy from my comment on her fic pushed me to finally finish it.  
> I do not own the fanfic, I do not own Daryl or the snake, I do not own The Walking Dead, I do not own the background that I used for this pic, I do not own the pose...but I do have a venus fly trap that I unoriginally named Audrey.
> 
> Hope you love it, KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic! I know had fun doing it. First TWD piece I've colored in Photoshop, third overall pic. Takes much longer than to just pencil draw / shade but I do like the results more. :x

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I suck at light source shading...especially from multiple light sources. And I guess the overall coloration from said light source, too. :x


End file.
